The present invention relates to a device for exercising Yoga.
It is well known that a Yoga practitioner must assume respective postures for performing respective Yoga exercises. However, up to now Yoga practitioners have assumed respective postures by themselves without the aid of specific devices. This possesses essential disadvantages which will be described hereinbelow. The Yoga exercises assure medical and restoring action only in the case when they are correctly performed. Since the Yoga exercises are substantially complicated to be performed, a person who is going to start exercising encounters many difficulties. Such person may have no time for lengthy studying, he or she may not be sufficiently persistent, he or she may have no trainer for providing competent help, he or she must spend essential time in order to arrive at correct postures, he or she may have some interruptions in studying which make the process even more complicated and return the practitioner back to initial condition, he or she may be unwell after incorrectly mastered posture, and he or she may have excessive weight or be sick. In all these cases it is very difficult to exercise Yoga.